Inner Demons
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Sakura é raptada e acaba encontrando Sasuke. A kunoichi percebe que o Uchiha mudara drasticamente... E que em vez de aprender a lidar com seus demônios interiores, estes acabaram tomando conta de si por completo, afim de saciar sua sede interminável por poder. S&S :Tradução:


_**Uma fic Naruto**  
_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Shipper: **__SasuSaku_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não nos pertence. _

_**Autora: **__**XxSeriouslyJadedxX**_

_**Sinopse: **Sakura é raptada e acaba encontrando Sasuke. A kunoichi percebe que o Uchiha mudara drasticamente... E que em vez de aprender a lidar com seus demônios interiores, estes acabaram tomando conta de si por completo, afim de saciar sua sede interminável por poder. S&S**  
**_

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

_**Tradutoras:** J Proudmore K hime & Ledgerm_

_**Postagens**: Mensais (?) - ainda a ser definido.  
_

* * *

**Inner Demons**

_Capítulo traduzido por K Hime_

* * *

A primeira coisa que Sakura percebeu quando ela acordou de seu sono era que ela não estava deitada em sua cama, mas sobre uma superfície dura. A segunda coisa que observou foi que sua cabeça latejava e ela estava certa de que não era por causa de uma ressaca. A terceira e última, foi que ela notou duas vozes desconhecidas e não identificáveis aos seus ouvidos. Ela enrijeceu instantaneamente e forçou a respiração, ainda com os olhos fechados e a mente tentando recapitular os fatos para que se lembrasse do que lhe tinha acontecido...

_O ataque havia sido completamente inesperado._

_Cedo, naquela manhã, Haruno Sakura, junto com seu companheiro de longa data e melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, estavam sentados no Ichiraku Rámen.__A kunoichi de cabelo rosa estava observando o amigo loiro engolir goela abaixo tigelas e mais tigelas de rámen em tempo recorde._

_ Ela estava extremamente feliz que ele tinha se oferecido a pagar a conta._

- _Naruto. – a moça começou. __- V__ocê não acha que deve comer mais devagar?_

_ Ele olhou para ela brevemente, antes de voltar à sua missão de encher a boca com montes e montes de rámen.__-__ Eu estou me preparando para a missão de amanhã._

_Sakura apenas olhou displicentemente para sua resposta vaga__.__Agora com a idade de 15 anos, o período de três anos se aproximava rapidamente para o 'aniversário de partida' de Sasuke da Vila._

_Mais cedo naquela manhã, a quinta Hokage tinha chamado Sakura, junto com Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Tenten e Kiba em seu escritório._

_Eles fitaram-na confusos por um longo tempo, visto que, agora todos tinham o título de Chuunin, e Neji já era um Jonin. Assim sendo, uma missão que exigia tantos shinobis qualificados era, no mínimo, extremamente perigosa._

_- Como é do conhecimento de todos nesta sala. - Tsunade havia começado. – A hora para Orachimaru trocar de corpo está se aproximando rapidamente. Será exatamente daqui a um mês a partir de agora. Conseguindo o Sharingan, ele será um adversário difícil, por isso estou enviando todos vocês em uma missão para recuperar o missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke. Neji, você será o líder da equipe. _

_Normalmente, Naruto teria imediatamente se levantado e começado a protestar por ele não ter sido designado líder do grupo, mas desta vez, ele apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente e se levantou, deixando a sala._

_Um por um, os chuunins e o Jonin levantaram-se de suas posições e sairam da sala, cada um com os ombros enrijecidos e com uma expressão solene na face._

_Apenas Sakura permanecera no escritório da Hokage.__Ela também levantou-se para sair, mas a voz de sua sensei a parou._

- _Sakura, seus sentimentos vão interferir nesta missão? – __O tom de __Tsunade era suave._

_Sakura fez uma pausa, considerando suas palavras cuidadosamente.__-__ Tsunade-sama, meus sentimentos não existem mais por esse idiota do Uchiha Sasuke._

_Ela estava de costas para sua mentora, mas praticamente podia sentir o olhar cético queimando em suas costas._

- _Você está certa disso, Sakura?_

- _Hai._

- _Muito bem, você pode sair. _

_Sakura saiu da sala._

_Mesmo assim, ela sabia..._

_E Tsunade também ..._

_Haruno Sakura era, possivelmente, a pior mentirosa do mundo._

- Há quanto tempo ela está inconsciente?

- Treze horas.

- Hmm ...

- Devo tentar acordá-la, Orachimaru-sama?

- Não há necessidade Kabuto, a nossa querida kunoichi já está acordada, não é mesmo ... _Sakura-san? _

Sakura enrijeceu em sua posição.

- Por favor, levante-se Sakura-san. - A voz de Kabuto era amigável, mas ela não seria enganada por isso.

Levantando-se depressa, ela olhou para as duas pessoas a sua frente. - O que vocês querem comigo? - ela rosnou, afastando-se do homem-cobra e de seu braço direito.

Desta vez, Orachimaru falou. - Sua reputação como aprendiz de Tsunade tem se espalhado, minha querida Sakura-san.

Seu estômago apertou e Sakura rangeu os dentes. Ela definitivamente não gostava quando isso acontecia.

- Não se preocupe. - ele continuou. - Seus amigos estão bem. Bem ... isto é, se você concordar com nossos _termos. _

- O que você está planejando? - perguntou a kunoichi

- Oh nada. - seu tom era tão casual, como se seqüestro e assassinato fizessem parte de sua vida cotidiana. Mas, de fato ... provavelmente faziam. - Eu preciso de você para curar meus braços. Tenho certeza de que Tsunade já lhe ensinou a maioria de suas técnicas.

Sakura zombou. - Não há nada que me faça te ajudar, mesmo que eu morra.

- Mas Sakura-san. - Kabuto aproximou-se dela, refletindo a luz fraca contra as lentes de seus óculos. - Pense em seus amigos queridos em Konoha.

Ela entrou em uma postura de taijutsu, como Lee havia lhe ensinado. - Você está me ameaçando?

- O que Orochimaru-sama está dizendo é... - Orachimaru o cortou. - É que eliminaremos seus amigos insolentes um por um se você não nos ajudar.

Sakura ficou rígida. - O quê? –foi a única coisa que conseguiu sussurrar.

- Sim. - a voz de Kabuto era sádica. - Podemos começar com aquela loira, qual é o nome dela mesmo?

_Ino!_ Seu coração apertou.

- Então, podemos matar aquela herdeira Hyuuga também. - Kabuto continuou implacável. - E depois iremos até aquele menino irritante que usa verde e também aquela garota das bombas.

- Não! - Sakura atacou. - Naruto não vai deixar você fazer isso!

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dele ficou ainda mais malicioso. - Ah, sim, não vamos nos esquecer do nosso querido Naruto-kun. Ele vai ser o último. Tenho certeza que ele será a melhor luta.

- NÃO! - Sakura gritou. - Não há nada de bom nisso! Eles não vão morrer! Eles são fortes!

- Sim, devo admitir que eles são oponentes formidáveis. - Orachimaru disse e mostrou os dentes. - Mas eles não serão mais fortes do que o meu mais novo candidato a corpo.

Canditado? _Não, não pode ser..._

- Ora, ora Sakura-san, você não se lembra do Sasuke-kun?

_Sasuk__e-kun…_

Ela caiu no chão, começou a tremer inteira. Sasuke ... ele iria matar seus antigos colegas de equipe? Ele mudou tanto assim ao longo dos últimos três anos?

Orachimaru soltou uma risada alegre. - Venha Kabuto, vamos deixar a nossa querida kunoichi sozinha e dar-lhe algum tempo para pensar.

A porta se abriu e Sakura observou como as duas figuras desapareceram na luz, deixando-a sozinha no quarto escuro.

_ Mas que droga!_ Sakura amaldiçoou a si mesma. _Se eu não tivesse sido apanhada!_

_Já estava escuro, e Naruto resolveu acompanhar Sakura de volta para seu apartamento._

- _A missão é amanhã. - afirmou, e Sakura notou o sorriso que ele estava forçando em seu rosto.__- __Nós vamos trazer de volta o Sasuke-teme, com certeza. Foi e ainda é a promessa de uma vida. _

_Sakura sorriu para a tentativa de seu amigo de aliviar o clima tenso que a missão iria causar._

_Quando Uchiha Sasuke era o tema em pauta, ninguém parecia muito confortável._

- _Bem, é melhor descansar um pouco. - ela disse enquanto eles pararam na frente da sua porta.__- __Temos que levantar amanhã de manhã bem cedo._

- _Sim, eu definitivamente vou ser o primeiro a cheg... - suas palavras foram cortadas e seus olhos arregalaram, e de repente ele desabou no chão._

- _Naruto! - Sakura caiu ao lado dele, checando-o.__Ela percebeu uma pequena agulha em seu pescoço__.__Com mãos treinadas, ela rapidamente puxou para fora e examinou a substância líquida escorrendo da pequena ferida._

- _Veneno para dormir? -__perguntou a si mesma.__Em seguida, algo a atingiu quando ela se preparava para girar._

_Mas já era tarde demais__. __A última coisa que Haruno Sakura viu foi uma mão correndo em sua direção, uma batida em sua cabeça, e então ... escuridão._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke andava pelos corredores mal iluminados do covil de Orachimaru, vestindo apenas um kahama branco-acinzentado simples e uma espada presa a faixa envolta no kahama. Ele não precisava de quaisquer outras armas, quase ninguém se atrevia a desafiá-lo... a menos que fosse ousado o suficiente... ou que quisesse morrer jovem demais.

Ele passou pelas celas dos prisioneiros em seu caminho para seu quarto, e viu com olhos indiferentes, braços esqueléticos e famintos e mãos se estendendo para ele.

- Me ajuda! - uma mulher cujas maçãs do rosto estavam tão secas e os lábios tão ressecados, que o Uchiha ficou revoltado somente com aquela visão.

Ele observou as celas maiores no final do corredor, cujas barras foram substituídas por pesadas portas de 10 polegadas de espessura de aço. Essas celas eram utilizadas para conter os presos mais violentos, geralmente aqueles com habilidades shinobi.

Ele notou que uma das portas estava fechada, o que indicava que alguém estava trancado por dentro. Ainda ontem, aquela cela estava vazia. Orachimaru normalmente teria informado a ele sobre uma nova captura.

- Hey. - chamou um dos lacaios aleatórios de Orachimaru que estava vagando pelos corredores.

O homem, que era pelo menos dez anos mais velho que o rapaz, imediatamente se encolheu com medo. - UU-Uchiha-sama! O-O que posso fazer para ser ú-útil?

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Ele apontou para a porta fechada. - Quem está alí?

O homem olhou entre a porta fechada e Sasuke. - Eu não tenho certeza Uchiha-sama. Kabuto-sama voltou ontem com um novo prisioneiro. Eu acredito que seja uma moça. Mas isso é tudo que eu sei. - Ele se encolheu, esperando que Sasuke fosse acertá-lo por sua falta de informação sobre o novo prisioneiro.

Sasuke olhou para a porta com olhos curiosos. Uma moça, Segundo o que homem havia dito. _Hn, que tipo de garota poderia ser forte ou perigosa o suficiente para ser mantida trancada em uma dessas celas?_ Ele tentou pensar em uma possibilidade, mas sem respostas.

- Obrigado. - falou para o homem ao se dirigir para a porta. – Saia.

O homem estava mais do que feliz em obedecer, ele correu pelo corredor até onde seu itinerário estava traçado até ele esbarrar, sem querer, com o terrível Uchiha.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e tocou o aço frio. Havia alguns botões à direita, onde uma senha deveria ser digitada.

Ele estendeu a mão para digitar o código, quando um grito vazou através da porta.

- Deixe-me sair! - a voz definitivamente pertencia a uma moça. Era muito familiar, mas por alguma razão, Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia identificá-la.

Logo em seguida, houve um som horrível que parecia mais com um caminhão batendo contra a porta de metal e a próxima coisa que ele sabia, era que estava olhando para uma enorme deformidade na superfície da porta.

Seus olhos arregalaram imensamente. Esta garota tinha sido capaz de deformar uma porta de aço de 10 polegadas de espessura!

Houve uma risada atrás dele. - Impressionante, não é?

Sasuke não precisava se virar para saber quem era. - Orachimaru.

- E Kabuto acabara de drenar 80% de seu chakra. - O homem cobra disse. - Ela teria sido capaz de rompê-la se não tivesse sido drenada. Devo lembrar-me de dizer-lhe para drenar seu chakra ainda mais antes que ela escape.

Quem no mundo possuía essa força monstruosa? Mas que garota era essa?

- Orachimaru. - ele exigiu. - Quem está ai?

Virou-se para enfrentar um homem, só para ver um sorriso malicioso adornarem os lábios. - Por que Sasuke-kun, você não sabe quem é?

- Não. - respondeu ele, impaciente. - Quem?

- Eu acredito que vocês dois costumavam ser conhecidos. - seu tom era indiferente enquanto examinava as unhas. Então, ele fez contato visual com o Uchiha e sua língua de serpente longa saiu para lamber os lábios. – E um fato bastante interessante, eu acredito que vocês dois costumavam ser companheiros de equipe.

Sasuke congelou. _Seria possível? __Não, não poderia ser ela._

- _Haruno Sakura,_ creio que o nome dela seja esse.

Sasuke zombou. Quem este homem estava tentando enganar? - A Haruno Sakura que eu conheci era uma garota fraca que mal sabia desferir um soco direito.

- Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou. - Bem, esta moça, quem quer que seja, me ajudará no futuro.

Com uma risada sádica, Orachimaru desapareceu, deixando o Uchiha sozinho.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke estendeu a mão para digitar o código. Ele iria provar que Orachimaru estava errado. Ele seria capaz de reconhecer Sakura facilmente. Ele iria provar ao homem-cobra que a garota que havia capturado não era Haruno Sakura.

A porta abriu-se e um lampejo de vermelho e rosa vieram correndo em direção a ele.

- Deixe-me sair, seu desgraçado! - gritou de novo.

Sasuke pegou o soco que vinha em direção a seu rosto no último segundo.

Ele olhou com olhos arregalados para a moça presa em seu enlace.

Cabelo rosa ... olhos de jade ... não era possí não estava certo. Tinha que haver um erro.

Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia compreender o fato de que era realmente _Haruno Sakura_ em suas mãos agora.

Sakura olhou para o seu captor. Quando a porta abriu-se, ela havia se preparado para o ataque, e tinha ficado extremamente surpresa por seu soco ter sido facilmente capturado.

Ela não tinha ideia de que todos os lacaios de Orachimaru fossem muito bem treinados.

O treinamento de taijutsu com Lee foi quase impecável.

No entanto, quando ela olhou para o homem que havia bloqueado seu soco, ficou surpresa ao ver que ele não era um homem, mas sim um jovem rapaz.

A rosada não tinha certeza se pulava em seus braços e o sufocava até a morte ou se tentava dar-lhe outro soco no rosto.

Em vez disso, ela optou por só olhar para ele.

_Ele cresceu e ficou mais alto._ Ela observou inconscientemente.

Uchiha Sasuke. Este definitivamente não era o tipo de encontro que ela esperava ter três anos depois de sua partida.

O próprio Sasuke parecia estar tendo um momento difícil em compreender algo. O olhar em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para ela, era uma mistura de choque, frustração, raiva, surpresa e ... diversão?

- É realmente você. - ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas Sakura ouviu.

O que _isso_ significa?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas se viu sendo empurrada de volta para a cela escura.

- Hey! -ela protestou, esquecendo momentaneamente que era Uchiha Sasuke com quem estava falando. –Me solta, cretino!

Houve uma pausa. - Eu nunca te ouvi me chamar de cretino antes.

- Sasuke ...

- Eu não sei o que Orachimaru tem para você, mas você vai ficar nessa cela.

- Sasuke ...

- Você ficou mais forte, não é?

- Sasuke ...

- O que aconteceu com aquela fraqueza?

- Sasuke! - Já tivera o suficiente. Desde quando Sasuke falava _tanto_ assim? – Você não vai me ajudar? - Ela olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes.

O choque que teve com a resposta a seu apelo, um sorriso de escárnio, foi esmagador. - Você é uma prisioneira, Sakura, e vai continuar assim, a menos que Orachimaru decida o contrário.

Sakura visivelmente _tinha_ mudado.

- Agora fique aqui como uma boa menina. - ele soltou seu pulso e virou-se para sair.

Em uma tentativa desesperada para que ele ficasse, ela deixou a Inner Sakura assumir e sua voz tornou-se fria.

- Eu nunca teria esperado que o grande Uchiha Sasuke se transformasse em um peão do Orachimaru. Você baixou muito seus padrões, _Sasuke-kun. _

Ela viu os passos dele vacilarem um segundo, esperou que ele fosse se virar, jogá-la contra uma parede e a repreendesse num tom de voz ameaçador para ela nunca mais falar-lhe assim.

Mas em vez disso, ele continuou se afastando e seu coração despedaçando ao ouvir suas palavras de despedida. A porta se fechou em seu rosto.

Com um grito abafado, Sakura desabou no chão.

O que ela tinha feito para merecer isso?

As palavras dele se repetiram várias vezes em sua cabeça enquanto ela adormecia.

_- __Eu farei qualquer coisa por poder. _

* * *

**_...  
_**

**_Continua  
_**

_**...**  
_

* * *

_Fala, galera ;D  
_

_Bom, flores, taí mais uma fic maneira pra gente ;D  
_

_Ainda teremos coisas novas pela frente (fanfics das quais ainda estamos em 'negociação' com as autoras, para conseguir as** autorizações** ;) - algumas já foram concedidas ;))  
_

_..  
_

_Esperem por mais novidades por aí ;D  
_

_...  
_

_**Em breve teremos att de Flipped e Blind.**  
_

_Aguardem ;D  
_

_..  
_

_Bjitos  
_

_E nos vemos daqui a pouco com att de **Frozen** (lá no meu perfil ;D)  
_

_Hime.  
_


End file.
